1. Field of the Invention
The technical field relates to an electrode material, a fuel cell including the same, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solid oxide fuel cell (SOFC) includes a plurality of cells having an anode, an electrolyte layer, a cathode, and a current collecting layer. In an SOFC, the cell is laminated through a separator and an interconnector. The current collecting layer is provided to reduce electrical resistance at a connection between the cathode and the separator, or with the interconnector.
An SOFC as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-277411 includes a connecting layer arranged between the cathode and the separator. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-277411, the material used in the connecting layer includes a Pt paste or a conductive metal oxide powder. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-277411, the conductive metal oxide powder includes LaNi1-xFexO3, La1-xSrxCoO3, and the like.
In Japanese Patent No. 3414657, the cathode material includes LaNi1-xFexO3.